Jenny, Please Turn Around
by JenniferLaMontagne
Summary: What if they didn't end up together? What if she left?


**This is circa. early season three.**

**Please go to and listen while you read this.**

* * *

She was standing at the bedroom window when he got home that night, looking out at the raindrops that ran down the glass. She reached up and softly followed the path of one with her fingertip, sighing inwardly.

Will stood in the doorway, casting a dark shadow across one of the walls in the room, the lamp on the dresser opposite the end of their bed the only light source.

"Jen?" he asked curiously, watching as the blonde swirled around quickly, obviously startled.

JJ crossed her arms when she saw him, and her eyes met his only for a second, before she broke away to stare back at the glass of the window.

"I'm going to leave, Will…"

Her voice sounded so loud in the room where the only other sounds were the heavy rain droplets hitting against the windows and what she thought must have been her own heart thumping against her chest.

Will widened his eyes, shocked at what she had just said. He was surprised at how casual her tone was, almost as if she had practiced it in front of a mirror many times before.

It was then he noticed the packed suitcases at her feet, and he moved towards her, tears forming in his eyes. "Jenny…." he drawled, reaching out to touch her elbow, his heart sinking when she pulled it away from him.

He looked up to catch her eyes in the reflection of the window, but she adverted her eyes and looked down.

"Jenny…", he breathed, quietly this time, "Please turn around…"

JJ sniffed and bent over to pick up the suitcases, one in each hand before turning to face him finally. Her eyes combed over his face for only a second, before focusing on a spot on the wall behind his head. She could feel that familiar prickling sensation at her eyes, and she blinked furiously to try and stop it.

Will reached out to grab her wrist as she tried to push past him, squeezing it softly.

"Please…" he said thickly, as if something was caught in his throat, preventing him from speaking at his normal volume. "Don't leave me…"

She shook her hand out of her grasp, flicking her hair over her shoulders, "Please Will…let me go…"

Her voice was quiet as she pleaded, silently begging him to just let her walk out of the house, not wanting him to change her mind.

It was then that he used his thumb to tip up her chin, forcing her eyes to look straight into his. Her red-rimmed eyes could see their reflection in the tears that were forming in his eyes, and she tried to look away, but it was as if there was an invisible force keeping her gaze on him.

"Don't leave me…" he repeated again, his voice even softer now, breaking at the end of the sentence as a tear threatened to fall.

JJ swore she could hear the sound of his heart breaking over the loud crash of the rain now crashing down on the roof. She shook her head, and finally looked away.

She tried to push past him again, making it to the doorway when she heard him speak again.

"Don't leave what we've got…"

She screwed up her face, staring at the darkened hallway, feeling the tears now falling freely down her cheeks. She breathed deeply, trying to force herself to carry on walking.

He was closer to her now; she could hear the sound of his breathing behind her. She could feel the weight of his hand on her shoulder.

"You can't just give up everythin'…everythin' we could be…"

She paused, before turning to face him again, her chest psychically paining her as she took in his face, the tracks of tears down his cheeks, his eyes shining with tears. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see it anymore. Not wanting to see this man- the man she loved so much, be so broken.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, biting her bottom lip as she felt more tears fall down her own cheeks. He started to move towards her but she stopped him with a shake of her head.

In her head, she whispered him goodbye, and with that, she turned and walked out of the door, down the stairs and out of the house.

He ran down the stairs as soon as he heard the front door slam, and he fell to the floor as he watched her car drive away, the back lights beaming through the rainy darkness.

Will sat with his back against the door, his head in his hands for a long time, not caring anymore how loud his sobs were.

Finally, he stopped, gasping heavily for air, his eyes red and stinging so much that it was hard to keep them open. His gaze fell on a framed photograph that sat above his fireplace, of him and JJ last Christmas. They both had their arms wrapped around each other, delirious smiles on both their faces.

There was nothing like it, he thought, the high of being with JJ. And he knew that highs never lasted, and he knew that there were some times when he crashed and came back down to earth, and maybe came on a little too strong on her about how much she worked, and how little she saw him, but he did try so very hard to be the best man that he could be for her. To be the man that she deserved to be with.

Sometimes, he felt like she didn't truly understand how hard he was trying, and he felt that when he started to nag her, that's all she could see. She could only see the worst in him and now exactly how much he loved her.

"Jenny, please turn around…"

Words echoed around his head and he groaned out loud, his fists clenching, as if somehow psychically stopping tears from starting again.

How could she just leave, after everything? Just give up everything in their relationship because sometimes he was annoyed that she couldn't spend as much time with him as he wanted. He leaned back, hitting his head against the wall. Love isn't some fucking movie, he thought, everything isn't rainbows and smiles all the time.

It isn't a movie.

There was no kissing in the rain, Will thought, running his hands through his hair, there was no crash of loud music when they fought. It wasn't one of those fairy-tale relationships where he could catch her at the gate of her flight to say goodbye every time she flew off to another State on a case.

Their relationship was real. They knew everything about each other; the good, the bad and the ugly, and he had never kept any secrets from her, and vice-versa. They had sat in bed and cried together some nights, crying over hardships from their past, crying over difficulties they knew would be in their future.

He always thought that they could work through anything, that if JJ was having trouble with them, if she was finding it hard, she could always speak to him, because anything she was facing, they could face together, because it was nothing compared to how much they loved each other.

* * *

Will stood up and looked out the window, out at the street, the small stream of water now filling the road as the rain still fell. There was no sign of any head lights of a car making its way back home.

She was really gone.

* * *

"Please, just turn around."

* * *

**This one-shot was inspired by Tyler Hilton's song, 'Jenny'. **

**Please review, thank you ever so much.**


End file.
